June 4
June 4 is the 155th day of the year (156th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 210 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Monday, Thursday or Saturday (58 in 400 years each) than on Tuesday or Wednesday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Friday or Sunday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 1411 – King Charles VI granted a monopoly for the ripening of Roquefort cheese to the people of Roquefort-sur-Soulzon as they had been doing for centuries. 1615 – Siege of Osaka: Forces under Tokugawa Ieyasu take Osaka Castle in Japan. 1647 – Canonicus Grand Chief Sachem of the Narragansett Indian Tribe dies. He was Chief Sachem of the Narragansett Tribe (rivals to the Wampanoag) at the time of the Pilgrims landing in Plymouth. 1745 – Battle of Hohenfriedberg: Frederick the Great's Prussian army decisively defeated an Austrian army under Prince Charles Alexander of Lorraine during the War of the Austrian Succession. 1760 – Great Upheaval: New England planters arrive to claim land in Nova Scotia, Canada, taken from the Acadians. 1783 – The Montgolfier brothers publicly demonstrate their montgolfière (hot air balloon). 1784 – Élisabeth Thible becomes the first woman to fly in an untethered hot air balloon. Her flight covers four kilometres in 45 minutes, and reached 1,500 metres altitude (estimated). 1792 – Captain George Vancouver claims Puget Sound for the Kingdom of Great Britain. 1794 – British troops capture Port-au-Prince in Haiti. 1802 – Grieving over the death of his wife, Marie Clotilde of France, King Charles Emmanuel IV of Sardinia abdicates his throne in favor of his brother, Victor Emmanuel. 1812 – Following Louisiana's admittance as a U.S. state, the Louisiana Territory is renamed the Missouri Territory. 1825 – General Lafayette, a French officer in the American Revolutionary War, speaks at what would become Lafayette Square, Buffalo, during his visit to the United States. 1855 – Major Henry C. Wayne departs New York aboard the USS Supply to procure camels to establish the U.S. Camel Corps. 1859 – Italian Independence wars: In the Battle of Magenta, the French army, under Louis-Napoleon, defeat the Austrian army. 1862 – American Civil War: Confederate troops evacuate Fort Pillow on the Mississippi River, leaving the way clear for Union troops to take Memphis, Tennessee. 1876 – An express train called the Transcontinental Express arrives in San Francisco, via the First Transcontinental Railroad only 83 hours and 39 minutes after leaving New York City. 1878 – Cyprus Convention: The Ottoman Empire cedes Cyprus to the United Kingdom but retains nominal title. 1896 – Henry Ford completes the Ford Quadricycle, his first gasoline-powered automobile, and gives it a successful test run. 1912 – Massachusetts becomes the first state of the United States to set a minimum wage. 1913 – Emily Davison, a suffragette, runs out in front of King George V's horse, Anmer, at the Epsom Derby. She is trampled, never regains consciousness and dies four days later. 1916 – World War I: Russia opens the Brusilov Offensive with an artillery barrage of Austro-Hungarian lines in Galicia. 1917 – The first Pulitzer Prizes are awarded: Laura E. Richards, Maude H. Elliott, and Florence Hall receive the first Pulitzer for biography (for Julia Ward Howe). Jean Jules Jusserand receives the first Pulitzer for history for his work With Americans of Past and Present Days. Herbert B. Swope receives the first Pulitzer for journalism for his work for the New York World. 1919 – Women's rights: The U.S. Congress approves the 19th Amendment to the United States Constitution, which guarantees suffrage to women, and sends it to the U.S. states for ratification. 1920 – Hungary loses 71% of its territory and 63% of its population when the Treaty of Trianon is signed in Paris. 1928 – The President of the Republic of China, Zhang Zuolin, is assassinated by Japanese agents. 1932 – Marmaduke Grove and other Chilean military officers lead a coup d'état establishing the short-lived Socialist Republic of Chile. 1939 – The Holocaust: The MS St. Louis, a ship carrying 963 Jewish refugees, is denied permission to land in Florida, in the United States, after already being turned away from Cuba. Forced to return to Europe, more than 200 of its passengers later die in Nazi concentration camps. 1940 – World War II: The Dunkirk evacuation ends: British forces complete evacuation of 338,000 troops from Dunkirk in France. To rally the morale of the country, Winston Churchill delivers, only to the House of Commons, his famous "We shall fight on the beaches" speech. 1942 – World War II: The Battle of Midway begins. The Japanese Admiral Chūichi Nagumo orders a strike on Midway Island by much of the Imperial Japanese Navy. 1943 – A military coup in Argentina ousts Ramón Castillo. 1944 – World War II: A hunter-killer group of the United States Navy captures the German submarine U-505: The first time a U.S. Navy vessel had captured an enemy vessel at sea since the 19th century. 1944 – World War II: Rome falls to the Allies, the first Axis capital to fall. 1961 – In the Vienna summit, the Soviet premier Nikita Khrushchev sparks the Berlin Crisis by threatening to sign a separate peace treaty with East Germany and ending American, British and French access to East Berlin. 1965 – Duane Earl Pope robs the Farmers' State Bank of Big Springs, Nebraska, killing three people execution-style and severely wounding a fourth. The crime later puts Pope on the FBI Ten Most Wanted list. 1970 – Tonga gains independence from the United Kingdom. 1974 – During Ten Cent Beer Night, inebriated Cleveland Indians fans start a riot, causing the game to be forfeited to the Texas Rangers. 1975 – The Governor of California Jerry Brown signs the California Agricultural Labor Relations Act into law, the first law in the U.S. giving farmworkers collective bargaining rights. 1979 – Flight Lieutenant Jerry Rawlings takes power in Ghana after a military coup in which General Fred Akuffo is overthrown. 1982 – Four Iranian diplomats were kidnapped in Lebanon after they were stopped at a check point in northern Lebanon by Lebanese Phalange forces. None of them have been seen since. 1986 – Jonathan Pollard pleads guilty to espionage for selling top secret United States military intelligence to Israel. 1988 – Three cars on a train carrying hexogen to Kazakhstan explode in Arzamas, Gorky Oblast, USSR, killing 91 and injuring about 1,500. 1989 – Ali Khamenei is elected as the new Supreme Leader of the Islamic Republic of Iran by the Assembly of Experts after the death and funeral of Ayatollah Ruhollah Khomeini. 1989 – The Tiananmen Square protests are violently ended in Beijing by the People's Liberation Army, with at least 241 dead. 1989 – Solidarity's victory in the first (somewhat) free parliamentary elections in post-war Poland sparks off a succession of peaceful anti-communist revolutions in Eastern Europe, leads to the creation of the so-called Contract Sejm and begins the Autumn of Nations. 1989 – Ufa train disaster: A natural gas explosion near Ufa, Russia, kills 575 as two trains passing each other throw sparks near a leaky pipeline. 1996 – The first flight of Ariane 5 explodes after roughly 37 seconds. It was a Cluster mission. 1998 – Terry Nichols is sentenced to life in prison for his role in the Oklahoma City bombing. 2001 – Gyanendra, the last King of Nepal, ascends to the throne after the massacre in the Royal Palace. 2010 – Falcon 9 Flight 1 is the maiden flight of the SpaceX Falcon 9 rocket, which launches from Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Space Launch Complex 40. 2015 – An explosion at a gasoline station in Accra, Ghana, killing over 200 people. Births 1394 – Philippa of England (d. 1430) 1489 – Antoine, Duke of Lorraine (d. 1544) 1604 – Claudia de' Medici, Italian daughter of Christina of Lorraine (d. 1648) 1665 – Zacharie Robutel de La Noue, Canadian captain (d. 1733) 1694 – François Quesnay, French economist and physician (d. 1774) 1704 – Benjamin Huntsman, English inventor and businessman (d. 1776) 1738 – George III of the United Kingdom (d. 1820) 1744 – Patrick Ferguson, Scottish soldier, designed the Ferguson rifle (d. 1780) 1754 – Miguel de Azcuénaga, Argentinian soldier (d. 1833) 1754 – Franz Xaver von Zach, Slovak astronomer and academic (d. 1832) 1787 – Constant Prévost, French geologist and academic (d. 1856) 1801 – James Pennethorne, English architect, designed Victoria Park (d. 1871) 1821 – Apollon Maykov, Russian poet and playwright (d. 1897) 1829 – Jinmaku Kyūgorō, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 12th Yokozuna (d. 1903) 1854 – Solko van den Bergh, Dutch target shooter (d. 1916) 1860 – Alexis Lapointe, Canadian runner (d. 1924) 1866 – Miina Sillanpää, Finnish journalist and politician (d. 1952) 1867 – Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim, Finnish general and politician, 6th President of Finland (d. 1951) 1877 – Heinrich Otto Wieland, German chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1957) 1879 – Mabel Lucie Attwell, English author and illustrator (d. 1964) 1880 – Clara Blandick, American actress (d. 1962) 1885 – Arturo Rawson, Argentinian general and politician, 26th President of Argentina (d. 1952) 1887 – Tom Longboat, Canadian runner and soldier (d. 1949) 1894 – La Bolduc, Canadian singer-songwriter (d. 1941) 1899 – Robert Agnew, silent-film era American actor (d. 1983) 1903 – Yevgeny Mravinsky, Russian conductor (d. 1988) 1904 – Bhagat Puran Singh, Indian publisher, environmentalist, and philanthropist (d. 1992) 1907 – Jacques Roumain, Haitian journalist and politician (d. 1944) 1907 – Rosalind Russell, American actress and singer (d. 1976) 1907 – Patience Strong, English poet and journalist (d. 1990) 1908 – Geli Raubal, Austrian daughter of Angela Hitler (d. 1931) 1910 – Christopher Cockerell, English engineer, invented the hovercraft (d. 1999) 1912 – Robert Jacobsen, Danish sculptor and painter (d. 1993) 1915 – Walter Hadlee, New Zealand cricketer (d. 2006) 1915 – Modibo Keïta, Malian educator and politician, 1st President of Mali (d. 1977) 1915 – Nils Kihlberg, Swedish actor, singer, and director (d. 1965) 1916 – Robert F. Furchgott, American biochemist and pharmacologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2009) 1916 – Fernand Leduc, Canadian painter (d. 2014) 1917 – Robert Merrill, American actor and singer (d. 2004) 1920 – Russell E. Train, American civil servant (d. 2012) 1921 – Milan Komar, Slovenian-Argentinian philosopher and academic (d. 2006) 1921 – Bobby Wanzer, American basketball player and coach (d. 2016) 1923 – Elizabeth Jolley, English-Australian author and academic (d. 2007) 1924 – Tofilau Eti Alesana, Samoan politician, 5th Prime Minister of Samoa (d. 1999) 1924 – Dennis Weaver, American actor and director (d. 2006) 1925 – Antonio Puchades, Spanish footballer (d. 2013) 1926 – Robert Earl Hughes, American who was the heaviest human being recorded in the history of the world during his lifetime (d. 1958) 1926 – Ain Kaalep, Estonian poet, playwright, and critic 1926 – Judith Malina, German-American actress and director, co-founded The Living Theatre (d. 2015) 1927 – Henning Carlsen, Danish director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2014) 1927 – Geoffrey Palmer, English actor 1928 – Ruth Westheimer, German-American therapist and author 1929 – Karolos Papoulias, Greek lawyer and politician, 5th President of Greece 1930 – George Chesworth, English air marshal and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Moray 1930 – Morgana King, American singer and actress 1930 – Viktor Tikhonov, Russian ice hockey player and coach (d. 2014) 1931 – Gustav Nossal, Austrian-Australian biologist and academic 1932 – John Drew Barrymore, American actor (d. 2004) 1932 – Oliver Nelson, American saxophonist and composer (d. 1975) 1932 – Maurice Shadbolt, New Zealand author and playwright (d. 2004) 1934 – Monica Dacon, Vincentian educator and politician, 6th Governor-General of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines 1934 – Seamus Elliott, Irish cyclist (d. 1971) 1934 – Daphne Sheldrick, Kenyan-British conservationist and author 1935 – Colette Boky, Canadian soprano and actress 1935 – Berhanu Dinka, Ethiopian economist and diplomat (d. 2013) 1936 – Vince Camuto, American fashion designer and businessman, co-founded Nine West (d. 2015) 1936 – Bruce Dern, American actor 1936 – Oleg Fyodoseyev, Russian triple jumper (d. 2001) 1937 – Freddy Fender, American singer and guitarist (Texas Tornados and Los Super Seven) (d. 2006) 1937 – Robert Fulghum, American author 1937 – Gorilla Monsoon, American wrestler, manager, and sportscaster (d. 1999) 1937 – Mortimer Zuckerman, Canadian-American businessman and publisher, founded Boston Properties 1938 – John Harvard, Canadian journalist and politician, 23rd Lieutenant Governor of Manitoba (d. 2016) 1938 – Art Mahaffey, American baseball player 1939 – Jeremy Browne, 11th Marquess of Sligo, Anglo-Irish peer; member, British House of Lords until 1999 (d. 2014) 1939 – Denis de Belleval, Canadian civil servant and politician 1939 – Henri Pachard, American director and producer (d. 2008) 1939 – George Reid, Scottish journalist and politician, 2nd Presiding Officer of the Scottish Parliament 1940 – Ludwig Schwarz, Slovak-Austrian bishop 1941 – Kenneth G. Ross, Australian playwright and screenwriter 1942 – Louis Reichardt, American mountaineer 1942 – Bill Rowe, Canadian lawyer and politician 1943 – Sandra Haynie, American golfer 1943 – Tom Jaine, English author 1943 – Joyce Meyer, American author and educator 1943 – John Burgess, Australian radio and television personality 1944 – Roger Ball, Scottish saxophonist and songwriter (Average White Band) 1944 – Michelle Phillips, American singer-songwriter and actress (The Mamas & the Papas) 1945 – Anthony Braxton, American saxophonist, clarinet player, and composer (Circle and Creative Construction Company) 1945 – Daniel Topolski, English rower and coach (d. 2015) 1945 – Gordon Waller, Scottish singer-songwriter and guitarist (Peter and Gordon) (d. 2009) 1946 – S. P. Balasubrahmanyam, Indian actor, singer, director, and producer 1947 – John Bailey, American actor and screenwriter (d. 1994) 1947 – Viktor Klima, Austrian businessman and politician, 25th Chancellor of Austria 1948 – Bob Champion, English jockey 1948 – Sandra Post, Canadian golfer and sportscaster 1948 – Jürgen Sparwasser, German footballer and manager 1949 – Gabriel Arcand, Canadian actor 1949 – Mark B. Cohen, American lawyer and politician 1950 – Raymond Dumais, Canadian bishop (d. 2012) 1950 – Dagmar Krause, German singer and pianist (Slapp Happy, Henry Cow, Art Bears, and News from Babel) 1950 – George Noory, American radio host 1951 – Bronisław Malinowski, Polish runner (d. 1981) 1951 – Melanie Phillips, English journalist and author 1951 – Wendy Pini, American author and illustrator 1951 – David Yip, English actor and playwright 1952 – Bronisław Komorowski, Polish historian and politician, 5th President of Poland 1952 – Dambudzo Marechera, Zimbabwean author and poet 1952 – Parker Stevenson, American actor and director 1953 – Linda Lingle, American journalist and politician, 6th Governor of Hawaii 1953 – Jimmy McCulloch, Scottish singer-songwriter and guitarist (One in a Million, Wings, Small Faces, The Dukes, and Thunderclap Newman) (d. 1979) 1953 – Susumu Ojima, Japanese businessman, founded Huser 1953 – Paul Samson, English guitarist and producer (Samson) (d. 2002) 1954 – Raphael Ravenscroft, English saxophonist and composer (d. 2014) 1954 – Kazuhiro Yamaji, Japanese actor and voice actor 1955 – Val McDermid, Scottish author 1955 – Mary Testa, American singer and actress 1956 – Keith David, American actor 1956 – John Hockenberry, American journalist and author 1956 – Terry Kennedy, American baseball player and manager 1956 – Gerry Ryan, Irish radio and television host (d. 2010) 1956 – Joyce Sidman, American author and poet 1957 – Yoon Seok-ho, South Korean director and producer 1958 – Eddie Velez, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1959 – Juan Camacho, Bolivian runner 1959 – Georgios Voulgarakis, Greek politician, 21st Greek Minister for Culture 1960 – Miloš Đelmaš, Serbian footballer and manager 1960 – Paul Taylor, American guitarist and keyboard player (Winger) 1960 – Bradley Walsh, English footballer and actor 1961 – El DeBarge, American singer-songwriter and producer (DeBarge) 1961 – Ferenc Gyurcsány, Hungarian businessman and politician, 6th Prime Minister of Hungary 1962 – Krzysztof Hołowczyc, Polish race car driver 1962 – Zenon Jaskuła, Polish cyclist 1962 – John P. Kee, American singer-songwriter and pastor 1963 – Sean Fitzpatrick, New Zealand rugby union player 1963 – Jim Lachey, American football player and sportscaster 1963 – Xavier McDaniel, American basketball player and coach 1964 – Sean Pertwee, English actor 1964 – Kōji Yamamura, Japanese animator, producer, and screenwriter 1965 – Mick Doohan, Australian motorcycle racer 1965 – Andrea Jaeger, American tennis player and preacher (Anglican Order of Preachers) 1966 – Cecilia Bartoli, Italian soprano and actress 1966 – Vladimir Voevodsky, Russian mathematician and academic 1966 – Bill Wiggin, English politician, Shadow Secretary of State for Wales 1967 – Robert S. Kimbrough, American colonel and astronaut 1968 – Roger Lim, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1968 – Niurka Montalvo, Cuban-Spanish long jumper 1968 – Al B. Sure!, American singer-songwriter and producer 1968 – Scott Wolf, American actor 1969 – Horatio Sanz, Chilean-American actor and comedian 1970 – Deborah Compagnoni, Italian skier 1970 – Richie Hawtin, English-Canadian DJ and producer 1970 – Dave Pybus, English bass player and songwriter (Anathema, Cradle of Filth, and Angtoria) 1970 – Izabella Scorupco, Polish-Swedish actress and model 1971 – Joseph Kabila, Congolese soldier and politician, President of the Democratic Republic of the Congo 1971 – Mike Lee, American lawyer and politician 1971 – Shoji Meguro, Japanese director and composer 1971 – Karl Martin Sinijärv, Estonian journalist and poet 1971 – Noah Wyle, American actor and producer 1972 – Nikka Costa, American singer-songwriter 1972 – Derian Hatcher, American ice hockey player and coach 1972 – Joe Hill, American author 1972 – Rob Huebel, American comedian, actor, producer, and screenwriter 1973 – Mikey Whipwreck, American wrestler and trainer 1974 – Jacob Sahaya Kumar Aruni, Indian chef (d. 2012) 1974 – Darin Erstad, American baseball player and coach 1974 – Andrew Gwynne, English lawyer and politician 1974 – Janette Husárová, Slovak tennis player 1974 – Stefan Lessard, American bass player (Dave Matthews Band and Yukon Kornelius) 1974 – Buddy Wakefield, American poet and author 1975 – Russell Brand, English comedian and actor 1975 – Henry Burris, American football player 1975 – Angelina Jolie, American actress, director, producer, and activist 1975 – Dinanath Ramnarine, Trinidadian cricketer 1975 – Alex Wharf, English cricketer 1976 – Kasey Chambers, Australian singer-songwriter and guitarist 1976 – Alexei Navalny, Russian lawyer and politician 1976 – Nenad Zimonjić, Serbian tennis player 1977 – Dionisis Chiotis, Greek footballer 1977 – Quinten Hann, Australian snooker player 1977 – Alex Manninger, Austrian footballer 1977 – Roman Miroshnichenko, Ukrainian guitarist and composer 1977 – Ingrid Visser, Dutch volleyball player (d. 2013) 1978 – Robin Lord Taylor, American actor 1979 – Naohiro Takahara, Japanese footballer 1979 – Daniel Vickerman, South African-Australian rugby player 1980 – François Beauchemin, Canadian ice hockey player 1981 – Jennifer Carroll, Canadian swimmer 1981 – T. J. Miller, American comedian, actor, and screenwriter 1981 – Maxi Nil, Greek singer-songwriter (Elysion, On Thorns I Lay, and Visions of Atlantis) 1981 – Giourkas Seitaridis, Greek footballer 1981 – Natalia Vodopyanova, Russian basketball player 1982 – Abel Kirui, Kenyan runner 1982 – Ronnie Prude, American-Canadian football player 1983 – Romaric, Ivorian footballer 1983 – Emmanuel Eboué, Ivorian footballer 1983 – Olha Saladuha, Ukrainian triple jumper 1984 – Enrico Rossi Chauvenet, Italian footballer 1984 – Ian White, Canadian ice hockey player 1984 – Rainie Yang, Taiwanese singer and actress (4 in Love) 1985 – Leon Botha, South African painter and DJ (d. 2011) 1985 – Anna-Lena Grönefeld, German tennis player 1985 – Evan Lysacek, American figure skater 1985 – Lukas Podolski, German footballer 1985 – Oddvar Reiakvam, Norwegian politician 1985 – Ana Carolina Reston, Brazilian model (d. 2006) 1986 – Yoochun, South Korean singer-songwriter and actor (TVXQ and JYJ) 1987 – Luisa Zissman, English businesswoman 1988 – Kimberley Busteed, Australian model 1989 – Federico Erba, Italian footballer 1989 – Paweł Fajdek, Polish hammer thrower 1990 – Tippi Degré, Namibian-French director 1990 – Zac Farro, American singer and drummer (Paramore, Novel American, and Half Noise) 1990 – Jetsun Pema, Bhutanese wife of Jigme Khesar Namgyel Wangchuck 1991 – Lorenzo Insigne, Italian footballer 1991 – Matt McIlwrick, New Zealand rugby league player 1991 – Kathryn Prescott, English actress 1992 – Dino Jelusić, Croatian singer-songwriter and pianist 1995 – Shiori Tamai, Japanese singer (Momoiro Clover Z) 1996 – Charlotte Drury, American gymnast 1997 – Kana Nakanishi, Japanese singer (Angerme) Deaths 756 – Shōmu, Japanese emperor (b. 701) 1039 – Conrad II, Holy Roman Emperor (b. 990) 1134 – Magnus I of Sweden (b. 1106) 1135 – Emperor Huizong of Song (b. 1082) 1206 – Adela of Champagne (b. 1140) 1246 – Isabella of Angoulême (b. 1188) 1257 – Przemysł I of Greater Poland (b. 1221) 1394 – Mary de Bohun, English wife of Henry IV of England (b. 1369) 1453 – Andronikos Palaiologos Kantakouzenos, Byzantine commander 1463 – Flavio Biondo, Italian historian and author (b. 1392) 1585 – Muretus, French philosopher and author (b. 1526) 1622 – Péter Révay, Hungarian soldier and historian (b. 1568) 1663 – William Juxon, English archbishop and academic (b. 1582) 1798 – Giacomo Casanova, Italian adventurer and author (b. 1725) 1801 – Frederick Muhlenberg, American minister and politician, 1st Speaker of the United States House of Representatives (b. 1750) 1830 – Antonio José de Sucre, Venezuelan general and politician, 2nd President of Bolivia (b. 1795) 1872 – Johan Rudolph Thorbecke, Dutch historian, jurist, and politician, Prime Minister of the Netherlands (b. 1798) 1875 – Eduard Mörike, German pastor and poet (b. 1804) 1876 – Abdülaziz of the Ottoman Empire, 32nd Sultan of the Ottoman Empire (b. 1830) 1922 – W. H. R. Rivers, English anthropologist, neurologist, ethnologist, and psychiatrist (b. 1864) 1926 – Fred Spofforth, Australian-English cricketer and coach (b. 1853) 1928 – Zhang Zuolin, Chinese warlord (b. 1873) 1929 – Harry Frazee, American director, producer, and agent (b. 1881) 1931 – Hussein bin Ali, Sharif of Mecca, Sharif and Emir of Mecca, King of the Hejaz (b. 1853/4) 1933 – Ahmet Haşim, Turkish poet and author (b. 1884) 1937 – Ketevan Geladze, Georgian mother of Joseph Stalin (b. 1858) 1939 – Tommy Ladnier, American trumpet player (b. 1900) 1941 – Wilhelm II, German Emperor (b. 1859) 1942 – Reinhard Heydrich, German SS officer and politician (b. 1904) 1951 – Serge Koussevitzky, Russian-American bassist, composer, and conductor (b. 1874) 1956 – Katherine MacDonald, American actress and producer (b. 1881) 1962 – Clem McCarthy, American sportscaster (b. 1882) 1967 – Linda Eenpalu, Estonian lawyer and politician (b. 1890) 1968 – Dorothy Gish, American actress and director (b. 1898) 1970 – Sonny Tufts, American actor and singer (b. 1911) 1971 – György Lukács, Hungarian historian and philosopher (b. 1885) 1973 – Maurice René Fréchet, French mathematician and academic (b. 1878) 1973 – Murry Wilson, American songwriter, producer, and manager (b. 1917) 1981 – Leslie Averill, New Zealand doctor and soldier (b. 1897) 1989 – Dik Browne, American cartoonist (b. 1917) 1990 – Stiv Bators, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Dead Boys and The Lords of the New Church) (b. 1949) 1992 – Carl Stotz, American businessman, founded Little League Baseball (b. 1910) 1994 – Derek Leckenby, English guitarist (Herman's Hermits) (b. 1943) 1994 – Massimo Troisi, Italian actor and director (b. 1953) 1997 – Vladimir Hütt, Russian-Estonian physicist and philosopher (b. 1936) 1997 – Ronnie Lane, English singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Faces and Small Faces) (b. 1946) 1998 – Josephine Hutchinson, American actress (b. 1903) 2001 – John Hartford, American singer-songwriter and fiddler (b. 1937) 2001 – Dipendra of Nepal (b. 1971) 2002 – Fernando Belaúnde Terry, Peruvian architect and politician, 42nd President of Peru (b. 1912) 2004 – Marvin Heemeyer, American welder (b. 1952) 2004 – Steve Lacy, American saxophonist and composer (b. 1934) 2004 – Nino Manfredi, Italian actor (b. 1921) 2007 – Clete Boyer, American baseball player and manager (b. 1937) 2007 – Bill France, Jr., American businessman (b. 1933) 2007 – Sotiris Moustakas, Cypriot-Greek actor (b. 1940) 2007 – Freddie Scott, American singer-songwriter (b. 1933) 2007 – Craig L. Thomas, American captain and politician (b. 1933) 2010 – John Wooden, American basketball player and coach (b. 1910) 2011 – Juan Francisco Luis, Virgin Islander sergeant and politician, 23rd Governor of the United States Virgin Islands (b. 1940) 2011 – Andreas P. Nielsen, Danish author and composer (b. 1953) 2012 – Abu Yahya al-Libi, Libyan terrorist (b. 1963) 2012 – Peter Beaven, New Zealand architect, designed the Lyttelton Road Tunnel Administration Building (b. 1925) 2012 – Pedro Borbón, Dominican-American baseball player (b. 1946) 2012 – Jim Fitzgerald, American businessman (b. 1926) 2012 – Rodolfo Quezada Toruño, Guatemalan cardinal (b. 1932) 2012 – Herb Reed, American violinist (The Platters) (b. 1929) 2013 – Walt Arfons, American race car driver (b. 1916) 2013 – Joey Covington, American drummer (Jefferson Airplane and Hot Tuna) (b. 1945) 2013 – Hermann Gunnarsson, Icelandic footballer, handball player, and sportscaster (b. 1946) 2013 – Will Wynn, American football player (b. 1949) 2014 – George Ho, American-Hong Kong businessman (b. 1919) 2014 – Doc Neeson, Irish-Australian singer-songwriter (The Angels) (b. 1947) 2014 – Chester Nez, American soldier (b. 1921) 2014 – Nathan Shamuyarira, Zimbabwean journalist and politician, Zimbabwean Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1928) 2014 – Sydney Templeman, Baron Templeman, English lawyer and judge (b. 1920) 2014 – Don Zimmer, American baseball player, coach, and manager (b. 1931) 2015 – Marguerite Patten, English economist and author (b. 1915) 2015 – Leonid Plyushch, Ukrainian mathematician and academic (b. 1938) 2015 – Jabe Thomas, American race car driver (b. 1930) 2015 – Anne Warburton, English academic and diplomat, British Ambassador to Denmark (b. 1927) 2015 – Hermann Zapf, German typeface designer and calligrapher (b. 1918) Holidays and observances Birthday of Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim & Flag Day celebration of the Finnish Defence Forces (Finland) Christian feast day: Filippo Smaldone Francis Caracciolo Optatus Petroc of Cornwall Quirinus of Sescia Saturnina June 4 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Emancipation Day or Independence Day, commemorates the abolition of serfdom in Tonga by King George Tupou in 1862, and the independence of Tonga from the British protectorate in 1970. (Tonga) Flag Day (Estonia) International Day of Innocent Children Victims of Aggression (International) National Unity Day (Hungary) Tiananmen Square Protests of 1989 Memorial Day (International) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to June 4. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On this day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:June